


The Truth Hurts

by Ahneejawn



Series: Post Break Up Letters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Letter, M/M, Post Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahneejawn/pseuds/Ahneejawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles responds to Derek's letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So I got some requests for a part 2. Here it is. I might write more, I dunno yet.

Derek,  
Not everything is about you. I wasn’t at Scott’s party because SURPRISE, I have other friends! If you must know, I was playing D&D with Danny and some other guys from high school.  
And Secondly? YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN’T JUST WRITE TO ME OUT OF THE BLUE AFTER 2 WHOLE YEARS SAYING YOU MIGHT STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME! Even if I know that you still loved me when we broke up. Even though the only reason was the long distance. But I had every right to choose to go to college in New York, it’s been my dream since I knew what college really meant, and you knew that. You know that. And you were probably right, we never would have worked long distance. But it still hurt. I was left alone in a huge city, and I didn’t even have you to text anymore. You know, sometimes, I still lie in bed, imagining that you’re there with me, your arm around my chest, your body pressed into my back, and sometimes, for the briefest moment, it feels real, and I feel loved again.  
It seems stupid, because I have my dad, I have Scott and Lydia and all my new friends in New York and I know they love me, but something’s missing. I feel so empty sometimes, so lonely, and despite all the hook ups, all the flirting, I don’t want anyone else. I think of you, and I feel sick, and I can’t go through with it. I wish I could though. I wish I could move on, and forget about you, because whilst I’m here, whilst I’m still away from you, we can’t be together. You don’t trust me. You get mad at all the pictures of me with my arms round other guys, and I just want to have a normal life without some possessive dickhead spending our skype dates bitching about it. You don’t realise how wonderful you can be, and that I could never betray you. You might be older, you might not have the best life experiences or social skills, but you’re it for me. But not right now. You never know, maybe in a couple of years, when I’ve finished school, I’ll come back to Beacon Hills and we’ll see each other and it’ll be love at first sight all over again, but right now, I have to try and move on. We both do.  
Please Derek, find someone who can love you, truly love you in the way you want. Because I have my own priorities and I can’t do that for you. Not yet. Just don’t wait for me.

Stiles.


End file.
